King of thieves ღ
by teenagewriterfiction
Summary: # Charlotte is a french law student. One more year of university and she's done with school and will finally get to be a lawyer, but for that, she has to pass the test and make an intership in a foreign country, she choosed the USA where she meets Harvey Specter. Here's the story of her new life, of the people she loves, the people she lost and the one she fights for and against.
1. Chapter 1-Stairway to heaven

**NEW YORK CITY.**

12:45 pm

Jessica Pearson, the head of "Pearson Specter" welcomed me into her office, just 30 minutes after I arrived in New York. A huge, gorgeous office with an amazing view of the buildings. She introduced me to a few people and finally, to the one I wanted to meet the most. We entered in another office and I noticed a little desk in the corner of the room, probably mine on which was standing a bouquet of roses with a little note. Mr. Specter was working on his computer, without taking a look at us.

" How can I help you Jessica? "

" Let me introduce you to Charlotte, your intern. "

I smiled and came closer to him.

" It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Specter."

He was perfectly dressed, and I had to admit it , kind of handsome. I was getting lost into his brown eyes when he started to talk.

" My what ? "

He was apparently disturbed by my coming. It made me feel deeply uncomfortable, I felt a knot in my stomach and couldn't say anything, I looked at Jessica who would probably be more at ease with facing this man.

" Harvey! Bad manners aren't allowed when we're welcoming such a good student "

I was impressed by the way she praised me, and very pleased. I felt a bit of joy knowing that I wasn't the only one who noticed the fact that he didn't even say "Hello".

" Jessica can I talk to you ...alone, will you excuse us? "

" Of course. "

I passed the door and notice the incredibly good looking woman seating at the secretary desk.

" Forgive him, he's a dick. "

I smiled, and already felt like I was going to adore her.

" Were you listening to us? "

" I usually do, but I didn't have to this time. I learned how to read into Harvey's face."

" I didn't know he wasn't aware that I made an internship here ... do you think that he's going to hate me?"

I knew that my thoughts were childish but I couldn't help but thinking them.

Jessica opened the door before Donna could answer.

" Well Charlotte, I'm sure you're going to have a great time with us. Good luck. "

I needed some luck.

" Thank you Jessica "

Harvey gave me a sign, meaning that I should come in.

« Jessica forgot to tell me about your arrival here, but I'm sure everything is going to work out. »

I smiled nervously, and he smiled back.

« Are you a shy person ? »

« No, I'm not. »

« Good, because you'll come with me tonight. There's a meeting organised tonight for New York's best lawyers, you'll meet some important attorneys, and you're also going to help me out with something. »

« I'll be there, what time ? »

« A limo will pick you up at 7:00 pm. »

I was excited and worried at the same time.

« You can go back home now, you had a long flight. »

« Thank you »

« Oh and I forgot! The tradition is specific : black and white outfit. »

I saw him taking a glance at my body as I walked out of his office, which made me think that he was this kind of men, with the personality already defined in my head : sarcastic, charming, who likes to flirt and to attract the opposite sex and with the tendency of being self centered.


	2. Chapter 2 -First step into the big world

7:30 p.m

I got out of the limo, and thanked the driver. I walked to the door and checked out my black skirt and my white classy top with a little bit of cleavage and which was cut at the ribs to show some skin. I carried around my "Céline" black and grey leather bag and wore a pair of black heels and then, finally decided to enter in the lobby.

I took a deep breath and tryed to relax while trying to find Harvey Specter somewhere in the huge place. I saw him talking very seriously with a group of other lawyers and waited behind him. One of them noticed me and came closer to me. He took my hand and softly kissed it.

" Now I know why they say that there's always a woman behind a men's success "

I smiled at him, and looked at Harvey, waiting for him to contradict.

" I have a hard time believing that Harvey finally has a girlfriend! "

" I'm not he's girlfriend, but it's pleasure to meet you Mr Conrad. "

Harvey looked at me, apparently very surprise of my knowledge. I also noticed his stealth look at my outfit of the night, letting me understand that he liked it.

" She's Charlotte, my intern."

" Well I'm sure you'll learn a lot with Mr Specter! "

" Speaking of that, I need to talk to her about a case, will you excuse us ? "

" Of course. Business is business."

This statement made me think about the fact that I never thought about this job as a business. It always was my passion and a way for me to help people. The money and the success, of course I found it appetizing but I saw that as a great bonus more than as my main motivation.I followed Harvey Specter into a more quiet place and let him talk.

" I need you to do something for me."

" What is it ? "

I wanted to show him my trustworthiness and how I was able to do a great job. But I knew that he wasn't going to give me an easy task.

" You see that guy over there, next to the lady with the purple dress ? " I nodded.

" Well, he can not stand me. " I smiled. It wasn't that hard to believe that some people found him unfriendly.

"You need me to convince him to do something for you because you already know he's going to say no if you're the one asking him? " I was trying to show spontaneity which I wasn't used to do, but I felt like taking risks was a thing that could work with him, I saw in him a man who liked to be surprised and impressed.

" Quick learner. " He smiled. (Oh that smile, I didn't know it yet but one day I would be ready to die to see it everyday.)

" He needs to accept the deal Green Tool's Industries proposed him ... "

" But I don't know the case! " I didn't want him to overestimate my skills. I wasn't even a lawyer yet, and I suddenly felt completely unready. My lack of confidence what so obvious that he probably felt like he needed to comfort me.

" I know, but this is your chance to show me what you can do. Charm him, seduce him, and make him understand that you're smart! "

" I'll try. "

" No, you're not going to try, you're going to do it, and do it well!"

" Understood."

" Don't worry, I'm sure he won't be able to resist you. "

He gave me a wink and walked a way , a glass of champagne in one hand, and a sexy look in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 -A little bit closer

**New York**

09:30 a.m

" the eeeeeeeeeeeeeeye, of the tiger ..."

_« ding dong »_

I was singing in the shower when someone appeard in front of my door. I shouted.

« Come in, it's open. »

I came into the living room, my a small towel around my body.

" I'm sorry Lisa, I though you were coming in thirty minutes, but make yourself at home! ", I suddenly raised my head and so did my boss, right in front of me. Oh my god.

" Oh my god. "

I went as fast as I could into my bedroom to grab a dressing gown.

" You're obviously not Lisa hum … hello Mr. Specter, how can I help you? "

" I didn't mean to bother you during the week-end, I just wanted to talk to you."

" No problem, do you want anything to drink, a coffee or a tea? "

" Nothing thank you..."

An awkward silence settled in the appartment, a short one but way too long for me.

" You impressed me "

" What do you mean? "

" Mr Wesley signed the papers, I don't know what you did to him but it worked ."

" Well, you know, I invited him to come by and pretended like I thought he was my friend, Lisa and than I appeared out of the shower with a tiny towel wrapped around my naked body. "

He came closer to me, smiling, and making me nervous beyond anything. I felt ridiculous, than, his eyes got caught into mine and I guess that right at this moment, this man got stucked in my head.

" Will you go to prom with me ? "

" What ? "

" Mr Wesley is crazy about you and his wife is organising a ball this year , we should probably respond to their invitation since he made Pearson Specter save a lot of money. "

" I've never been to a prom before so I'll be glad to come. "

" Great, I'll see you there. "

He kissed me softly on the cheek and walked away. I wasn't dreaming, my boss was trying to get my attention and probably also trying to get me in his bed. I liked to play with men, and to flirt, so I knew it would've been hard for me to resist to the temptation of seducing him as he would seduce me, but I didn't want to be anyone's toy, no, I had to much respect for myself to fall for Harvey Specter.


	4. Chapter 4-Wrecking ball

17:00

I arrived at Mr Welsey' s house and his wife welcomed me in such a cheerfull way that I almost found it strange.

" Hello young lady , you're gorgeous, Richard didn't lie ! "

" Please, look at you. "

" Follow me ! The rest of the girls are getting ready upstairs ! "

I followed her through the huge and beautiful house.

" Everyone ! Let me introduce you too Harvey's intern, Charlotte, she's french and absolutely adorable, please be as kind to her as you were to me when I moved in New York. "

I smiled at them and they smiled back at me, except for one person . The woman was thin, with brown hair, and I didn't need to take another glance at her to know that she was Dana Scott.

She walked in my direction after she finished to put on her red lipstick.

" Nice to meet you ! So, you're Harvey's new girlfriend ? "

All of the attentions went on both of us. The atmosphere was electric.

" Hum no .. I'm his intern . "

" Oh come on, don't be a fool, we all know how he chooses them. "

" Jessica Pearson choosed me, Mr Specter didn't even know that I was going to work with him. "

" Well, good for you, if Jessica picked you it probably means that you have some abilities. But I prefer to aware you, he'll try to put you in his bed, don't even try to resist, he will win anyway... "

I didn't answer and I sat on a chair in front of a mirror. I started to put my make up on, I tried to not to do it heavy, just focus on my eyes, and on my lips with a nice nude color, which smelled divinely good.

" Ladies, here are the dresses. "

A women with several "Haute Couture" bags entered the room and left them on the ground.

" Charlotte, Harvey bought you yours, so you owe us nothing. The others, you have until next Monday to pay back."

Dana laughed out loud. I killed her, mentally.

" Thank you " I said while taking the box in my hands. I opened it and discovered the beautiful treasure that my boss got me.

Dana came to me and said behind my shoulder

" No sleeves ? " I turned around.

She added : " He's such a subtle person ! "

I wanted to politely kick her ass as lawyers are doing when they are beating each other in court, but I couldn't. I had too much respect and pride, plus I cared a lot about my opportunity here in New York and didn't want to blow it.

Donna appeared in the room at the same time , facing "Scottie" .

" Hey Scottie ! Leave the intern alone. Your jealousy issues aren't really her business ."

" Jealousy ? I'm not the one who's always waiting for him after all this years like a dog. "

" Be careful to what you say to the dog, he bites. "

Dana walked away.

I smiled at Donna and added

" Thanks, for saving me. "

" That's what I do, I'm Donna, nice to meet you ! "

" Very nice to meet you too, so you're Harvey's right hand person, right ? "

" I am ! Thank you for giving such an importance my secretary job. "

She said the last sentence out loud so Scottie would be able to hear it.

" What kind of lawyer would Harvey be without you, probably not the same. "

She smiled at me and I smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5-Wrecking ball (pt2)

19h30

" Gentlemen, please be ready to welcome the ladies. "

Mr Wesley stopped talking and everyone stopped talking. The women were upstairs, and could see from up here the lawyers waiting for their date to come. The music started, it was "Gravity" luckily, a song that I loved, for some reason it made me feel more confident.

I was waiting behind Dana Scott, who was, I had to admit it, gorgeous. She looked at me and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry for what I told you earlier."

It all sounded so fake to me, but I nodded.

"Miss Dana Scott, escorted by ... Harvey Specter."

She walked down the stairs and took his hand, he looked up to me for a second and then, started to dance with her. I couldn't help but feel in competition with this woman, she was trying to get Harvey, it was obvious, and she saw me as a threat, which was kind of flattering.

"Miss Charlotte Martin, escorted by ... my son, Alexandre Wesley."

It was my turn. A young man, probably a little bit older than me took my hand and looked at me. He had dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was very handsome. (His father called me right after Harvey came to my appartment, informing me of what I had to do.)

"I'm sorry my dad forced you to be my date tonight."

"I'm not... let's dance."

Alexandre was such a great dancer, I enjoyed every single second of the song and felt bad when it ended.

"It was a pleasure Miss Martin."

"Are you leaving?"

He laughed.

"No, but you have to dance with somebody else , if you want to we can still see each other when it's over."

"I'd love to!"

"I'm starting to think that my dad was right?"

"Right about what?"

"Right about you. I don't even know you, but I have a feeling that you are amazing."

I smiled a huge smile, I felt stupid but no one had ever told me anything like this before.

"Thank you."

He kissed my cheek and as he walked away, I felt somebody getting closer to me and whispering in my ear.

"Nice dress."

I turned around, Harvey was standing in front of me.

"Thank you, so much. I don't know what to say, I mean... you didn't have to buy it to me."

"I wanted to." I smiled and he added, "You're just an intern so you wouldn't have been able to afford it anyway."

I would have felt hurt if I didn't understand why he had to say something like that. He just didn't want to look like a man who cared about a woman that he didn't really know, he prefered to be rude, and not true to himself in order to not be in any position of weakness.

"You wanted to know how Mr. Wesley signed the papers? Well, I promised that I would be his son's date tonight."

"And that's it?"

"Yes, and it wasn't that hard to do, Alexandre is charming."

He rolled his eyes.

"Would you dance with me?"

"Of course."

He grabbed my hips with one hand, and put the other one into my right hand. The song "Let her go" started to play, weird timing.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I acted like I didn't hear his comment.

"There's not a lot of lawyers here, why is that?"

"It's a really superficial world Charlotte. People like Mr Wesley, they judge and choose people in terms of what they look like or how much money they make. They judge on appearance That's why they like you so much, and that's why everybody will, because you're genuine, and it's really different from what they are used to see."

"Donna was here..."

"She just came by because I asked her to... to check on you."

"Ok." His eyes were hypnotizing, I was getting lost.

"Do you like her?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Scottie."

"I think that Dana Scott dislikes every women who are in a way, close to you before even getting to know them. That makes her a person who judges on appearance, so I guess that she fits perfectly in this world. "

The music stopped, but he didn't let go of me. He came a bit closer and said.

"You're way too smart for a man like Alexandre Wesley, don't waste your time."

He walked away, leaving me breathless.


	6. Chapter 6- Temptation

7:00 a.m 

"7 a.m and you are already here?"

Harvey just arrived in the office, I was putting some papers on his desk when I turned around and saw him, looking amazing as he always did.

"I am a punctual person." He smiled and I smiled back, in a flirty way. That's what we were getting used to do since I started to work with him. I pushed myself to stay down on earth and to not pretend like I had a special bond with my boss, I knew he was the same to every intern he had, but I didn't mind to enjoy it. The problem with me, was that I couldn't stop thinking about the night we danced together. The proximity of our skins was a temptation, and that's probably what he wanted, to get into my head. I realised that since that night I though about him as Harvey and no more as Mr Specter.

"Are you pleading in court today?"

"No, today is dedicated to meetings with clients, and you're coming with me. Donna is going to give you a copy of the files, you have an hour to read them and then we will leave."

"Good."

"I'm going to grab a coffee, do you want one?" I was surprised but pleased.

"Don't bother Harvey." Alexandre Wesley was standing behind him, two starbucks cups in hands.

"Alexandre." I didn't expect him to be here, actually, he didn't contact me after the ball.

"I'm sorry I didn't reach out to you sooner, but I was really busy with work." He said while giving me the drink.

"It's ok, I was busy too. I'm sorry but I don't drink coffee."

"I know, that's hot chocolate."

"How do you know?" Well, I knew how he knew.

"Donna told him" Harvey said. I didn't realise that he was still standing there.

"Thank you, Alexandre, I'll call you ok?"

"Yes, maybe tonight we could ..."

"Enough chatting, Charlotte let's go." Harvey came closer to Alexandre. " Clients are waiting for us."

"But I though that ..."

"Rule number 3 to be a good lawyer, always be ready."

"Goodbye Alexandre, thank you again" I kissed him on the cheek, grabbed my bag , the starbucks cup, and left with Harvey Specter.

I followed him to the elevator and asked : "What are the first rules?"

"Rule number 2 is : Know how to lie. But I don't think that you are ready to hear rule number 1."

"Does that mean that ..."

"Clients aren't waiting for us, yes ,but still, you should thank me." He smirked and touched slowly my face as the elevator door was closing. "I kept you from making a mistake."

"Why do you hate him so much?" I stepped back.

"I don't hate him. He's not good enough for you that's all."

"Because you are?" I hadn't realise that these words came out of my mouth. He smiled, in a flirty way, again. He was clearly pissing me off.

" I have a lot of qualities that you would appreciate if you came by tonight."

"I'm not this kind of woman Mr. Specter."

"What kind?" He knew exactly what I meant, but he didn't want to stop the conversation here.

"The one you have fun with, the one time girl. "

"Than what are you?"

"I'm different, genuine, you said it yourself."

The doors oppened and Donna appeared, a bunch of files in the hand and gave them to me.

"Thanks Donna."

I walked out of the building and read the papers on a park bench waiting for the hour to pass.


	7. Chapter 7-The turning point

9:00 p.m

The day with Harvey was over, we met with some of his clients, successfully, I was learning a lot with him, he was so good at this job, I couldn't imagine him doing anything else of his life, he was born to be a lawyer, just like I felt that I was. I was leaving the office when I noticed that Donna was still working.

"Shouldn't you be at home already?" I said, smiling at her.

"Well Harvey left and there's still some paper work to do so ..."

"You're awesome Donna."

"I know" I laughed.

"Have a good night"

I started walking on the hallway when she stopped me. She raised from her chair and ran after me.

"Can you bring that to Harvey's flat, I totally forgot to give this to him when he left! He's going to kill me if he doesn't have it tonight."

She gave me a book,

"Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows?" I was very surpsised.

"Yes, it's Harvey's favourite."

"Donna, are you sure that it cannot wait until tomorrow?"

"Are you questioning my abilities to know what Harvey's needs are?"

"Not at all." I kept the book and left the building.

Harvey's apartment

I knocked on the door several times before someone came to open me.

"I'm coming." I heard his voice and already felt a knot in my stomach. He opened the door and looked amazed.

"Charlotte."

"Here's your book..." I handed him the Harry Potter book, but he didn't took it. Instead of that he came a bit closer to me, my heart was beating faster and faster, I thought that it was going to blow up.

"You could've find a better excuse to come over here... "

"That's not an excuse, Donna told me that you needed this book tonight so I..."

"Do you really believe that a man like me has time to read something like Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter is amazing." He almost laughed.

"Do you want to come in?" I could smell his perfume, and it was divine.

"No, I told you, I only came by to give you this."

"Ok." He took the book and closed the door, I almost wanted to kill him and I knew it was because he got me. I wasn't satisfied with the way it ended, he didn't insist that much, I wished he did. An older woman next to me kept me from thinking about it more.

"Young lady?"

"Yes?" She looked great, probably a high-society member. She also looked stangely familiar even though I had never seen her before.

"Is that Harvey Specter's appartment?"

"Hum... yes it is, do you need help?" She looked a bit confused.

"Can you tell him that Lily Specter came by?" Now I knew why she looked familiar.

"Don't worry, he is still here."

"No I don't want to ..." Before she could say anything I knocked on the door again. Harvey opened the door, lights in his eyes.

"I knew you would come back."

"I'm not here for me, this woman wanted to see you."

She looked daggers at me and I suddenly felt like I did something wrong. I looked at Harvey, who's face turned from happy to angry in a second.

"What are you doing here?" He said, obviously very disturbed.

"I didn't want to bother you, but this girl was too dumb to deliver a simple message." She clearly didn't like me.

"What are you doing here? He said again, trying to control his emotions.

"Well I was in the city for business and I thought that maybe I could came by to see my son."

"Really?"

"Yes, is that so strange from a mother?"

"No, but it is strange from you." He wasn't even looking at her, he couldn't. He looked terribly sad and frustrated. I wanted to help him so much but I didn't know what to do, it wasn't common to see Harvey Specter in a position of weakness.

"Go away." Thinking that he was talking to me, I started to walk but he said.

"Not you."

"Harvey!" Lily Specter looked shocked.

"I said go away." He was about to explode.

"No Harvey I..." I knew he was going to react in a bad way, I felt it, so I stepped into the conversation.

"Miss Specter, I think that your driver is waiting for you." She looked at me again, and I felt all of the hatred coming from her eyes. She walked away with fast footsteps.

Harvey wasn't moving, he was just staring at the emptiness of the hallway, listening peacefully to the silence. I came a bit closer but when I raised my hands to put it on his shoulder, he stepped back, coming back into his appartment. I couldn't leave him like that, it was against my principles. So I entered. Everything was beautiful, very modern and elegant which was very different from my own place. I tryed not to focus too much on the furniture and drive back my attention on Harvey. Where was he? Before looking for him any further, I took a hamburger that I found in the fridge and took it with me while walking through the room. I saw him standing outside, leaning on the balcony.

"I'm sorry, I searched on your kitchen, and I found this." I gave him the hamburger and added "I know that most of the people would've been giving you a glass of water but I feel like food is a lot more comforting." I was hoping that seeing how stupid I really was would've distracted him. He took the hamburger and said "Go home Charlotte." . I felt sad for him, I realised that he probably didn't have anyone to talk to, that he didn't have a shoulder to cry on, he only had some bottles of alcohol. "One day you'll have to open up to somebody, if you want to be able to let go of a bit of the pain." I slowly touched his face, but it wasn't a part of the seduction, it was soft and friendly. I kissed his cheek and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8- The devil wears Prada

7:30

I was nervous about being at work this morning. So nervous that my head was hurting so badly. I didn't know what I had to say, or what I had to do. Act like nothing happened the night before? Like I didn't see Harvey Specter in a state of absolute sadness? I was asking myself a bunch of questions when Donna came in, like a tornado.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Last night! Harvey is late, that's not normal, and you two didn't hook up, I can read it on your face!"

"Calm down and ... wait a minute. Did you send me to Harvey's apartment for him and I to hook up?"

"No... I did it because he asked me to."

"He's such an assh..."

"Who cares! I need to know what happened."

"His mother happened"

"What?" Donna fell on the chair in front of my desk, she looked lost. "He must feel terrible" She added. "What did she say?"

I saw a woman standing behind Donna, the same woman that I met last night. Cold. With a frightening look in her eyes. No one was making a sound. She walked to my desk.

"I'll fire you two as soon as possible." Donna smiled and stood up in front of her. She was a lot taller and because of that, could show her superiority. "How exactly are you going to do that when your son, our boss,can't even look at you?"

"She is working with us." Donna turned around.

"You gotta be kinding me?"

"Go back to work."

"Harvey..."

"Now!"

I was shocked, I never saw him talk to Donna like this before. She went back to her desk without saying a world.

"I can take care of your secretary problem." The devil said.

"We can talk about it around coffee and croissant, do you mind waiting for me outside?"

She looked at me with her typical frightening look and walked away.

I raised from my chair and walked to Harvey.

"Mr Specter, what's going on? Are you... are you okay?"

He nodded. "I need you to help me."

"Of course, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" He smiled. I was glad to see that last night's event didn't took away the flirty looks away from him. I had to admit that I enjoyed the fact that he wasn't the same man with me right now that he was with Donna a few minutes ago. His face came closer to mine, and he whispered in my ear, while my heart was melting and my skin shivering "We are going to destroy Lily Specter."

"How?"

"Well you have my secret weapon." I was expecting the worse. "Alexandre Wesley" And I was right.


	9. Chapter 9- The new deal

10:30 a.m : Starbucks Coffee

"Why do you need Alexandre?"

"I told you, he is my secret weapon."

"But what does he have to with your mother?"

"That's a long story... you don't need to hear it. All that you have to do is : do exactly what I say." He was hiding so many things that I would have loved to know, trying to hold back my curiosity was way too hard to do.

"What is your plan?"

"You're going to make him fall in love you, than he will probably trust you more than anyone in the world. Once this will be done, I'll tell you about the next step."

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Seriously?" He looked surprised

"Yes, but I want to hear the long story first." I smiled.

"No."

"Ok, than I guess you'll have to find somebody else to do the job." I was starting to raise from my chair when he stopped me. He knew that I was the best person to do it.

"I knew you weren't innocent Charlotte... you are starting to like the game."

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Fine...

When I was a kid, my father and Mr. Wesley were working together and were planning on building their own firm. They were like brothers, always together. One day, I caught my mom in bed with Mr. Wesley, she tryed to justify herself but I couldn't look at her in the eyes anymore, yet, I didn't told anyone about it, not even my father because I believed that it was never going to happen again. Unfortunately, it did. They had an affair for two years, when my dad found out about it . He was destroyed. He hated Wesley from that point and started to fight for the firm. Everyone knew that the one who was going to lose the firm was going to end up with no money, my mother knew that too, but she decided to help Wesley winning votes, she took his side, and that bastard got the firm and my father's money with it. My mother thought that Wesley was going to get her a job and leave his wife for her, but he didn't, he left her with nowhere to go, and she deserved it. "

I was touched by his story. I understood that his childhood wasn't one of the easiest, neither was mine.

"I'm sorry for what you've been through."

"So ... are you in?"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not going to use Alexandre."

"You said that if I told you the story you wo..."

"Rule number 2" I said.

"Please Charlotte."

"No."

"Come on! I never say please to anyone!"

"Try to understand me Mr Specter..."

"Whatever, I'll find somebody else."

"I get what you want to do, you want to break Mr Wesley's business and ruin your mother's reputation at the same time. Trying to convince you that it's a bad idea seems really hard to me so instead I'm going to help you find another way to get what you want."

"If you don't have an idea until tomorrow night I'll..."

"You'll call the waitress that is checking you out since we arrived and pay her to seduce Alexandre."

He laughed.

"You like him, don't you?"

"No." I blushed.

"You can tell me, I'll try not to be jealous."

"Goodbye Mr. Specter." I was leaving the the coffee when he said :

"Are you always so serious?" I turned around coming back to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you don't seem to have a lot of fun in life."

"You don't know me."

"Than let me know you." He rose from his chair and looked at me with his deep brown eyes.

"Know me or what's underneath the clothes?"

"Both." His lips were really attractive, I had a hard time keeping my eyes from them.

"You are my boss Mr. Specter." I said, trying to convince myself at the same time.

"Than I'm going to teach you how to make a deal... you go out with me tonight and if I find you fun enough I'll leave you alone for the rest of your internship"

"I'm not going to let you keep me away from finding another idea to take down Lily Specter..." He was clever, I knew he had an idea behind his mind other than trying to get his intern to like him.

"You're smart... tomorrow night then?"

"Fine." I was trying to act all strong and everything but inside I was really both excited and afraid of going out with him.

"Fine."


	10. Chapter 10- History Repeating

5:20 p.m

I was working at my desk, next to Harvey, reading files and trying to understand things while he was calling clients and witnesses. We couldn't help but looking at each other from time to time which was very disturbing. I was wondering why he had to complicate everything. He could be such an amazing men if he didn't mess it up with humping everything that moves, he was charming, intelligent and had many qualities that he kept for himself.

"Harvey?" A young man came in the office without knocking on the door. I thought that he and Harvey had to know each other really well for him to be able to do that.

"Mike!" He stood up and gave him a quick hug. I never saw him like this, he looked happy and even proud. "How was Australia?"

"It was amazing... I can't believe it has been three months since I've left for that internship."

"Speaking of internships, let me introduce you Charlotte Martin." I came near them and gave my hand to Mike.

"Hello."

"Hi! So, Charlotte. Where are you from?"

"France, I arrived 3 months ago."

"Oh ... interesting. Do you have a great time working with Harvey? " Harvey stopped the conversation, and thank god he did, I didn't know what I could've answered.

"Charlotte, can you ask Donna to give me the number of Mr. Travis?"

"Sure" I passed the door.

Donna was writing a number on a piece of paper when I approched her desk.

"You are so quick." I said.

"I know."

"You are also lucky ...I would die to hear what Harvey Specter says all day long."

"You are working next to him so you do hear what he says all day long."

"He's always sending me picking up irrelevant things, so I miss the most important conversations."

"Than it's your lucky day." She pressed a button and made a sign for me to come closer. I could hear all of what they were saying, and it was mostly boring until the best part came up :

"Your intern is pretty..." Mike said.

"I know." Harvey responded.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No..."

"I'm surprised."

"Let's not make a big deal out of it."

"Did Harvey Specter lost his power of seduction?" Mike said, while laughing at Harvey.

"No but she's just ... stunning. Smart and beautiful, kind and selfless. And she respects herself"

"A girl version of me ?"

"Except that she will be a better lawyer than you are."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about Harper's industries, how is the de..."

"End of the pleasure." Donna said.

I couldn't say anything, what I just heard was really surprising. I had no idea that he thought that about me but I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy it.

"Does Harvey do that with all of his interns?"

"You mean compliment them?"

"Yes."

"No... but can I give you an advice?."

"Of course."

"Don't use him, or play with him. Behind his strong appearance he is just another heart-broken person ."

"I won't, I promise." She smiled. "Can I know what happened between him and Scottie?" I was so curious about this subject since I met Scottie at the ball, and I felt that Donna was in one of her spilling secrets kind of mood.

"I'm going to tell you because I think that it might help you understand him better, but don't you dare use that against him."

"I will never."

"Before being "Pearson Specter", this firm was called "Pearson Darby Specter". Darby and Dana were working together in London while Jessica and Harvey were working here, one day some ... bad events happened, and Jessica and Harvey tried to kick Darby out and keep the firm for themselves. Dana came back to New York, told Harvey that she was on his side, and that se loved him. It was hard for him to open up to anybody about his feelings, but he did, and later on he discovered that she was still working with Darby and that she was using him to get her name on the door, so he broke up with her and used his rage to fight harder."

"Wow."

"Do you know what I mean now by heart-broken?"

"Yes but what I don't understand is why did he ask me to do the same thing to Alexandre Wesley that Dana Scott did to him?"

"I guess that he was hoping that you would say yes, and that he could stop seeing you as someone special. It probably looks strange, but it will be easier for him if you were just a one time girl... you said no, and still tryed to help him, he must have been very surprised."

"Thanks for the informations."

"You're welcome."

"One more question?"

"Go ahead."

"I think that Scottie wants to get back with Harvey, do you think that I'm right?"

"That wouldn't amaze me. She probably understood what she missed and noticed that her reputation was ruined."

"I hate her already."

"Everybody here does."


	11. Chapter 11-Let it burn

It was friday, but really, it was more than just friday. It was the night that I was going to go out with Harvey Specter. I knew that I was making a big deal out of it, but I couldn't help but being anxious. I was lucky though, Mike helped me a little bit, according to him, I had to be myself and don't pretend to be someone else, he also asked me several times if I liked Harvey as "more than a boss or a friend", and I said no, but deep down I knew that it wasn't true, it was just hard to admit it.

I was waiting in the dark street when Harvey came out of his limo, he was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and black trousers with beautiful shoes, it was nice to see him without his usual suit, he looked more ... laid back. I was wearing a pair of short denim shorts with black high heels and a black crop top with a little bit of cleavage. My long dark hair were naturally wavy so I didn't do anything to them for the occasion.

"You look hot." He whispered.

"Follow me." I walked through New York's little streets and finally got in front of one of the most unknown clubs.

"I was expecting better" He said.

"Shut up and come in." We entered the club and I felt the amazing atmosphere instantly. "Hey everyobody" I shout.

"Hey Charlotte!" They all yelled back.

"It looks like a support group for drug addicts."

"If by that you mean that we are crazy, than I guess you're right." I smiled and gave him my hand. " Do you want to join the nutcases?"

"Who could say no to this pretty smile?" He smiled back and took my hand.

We walked through the crowd and came a little bit closer to the stage. I thought that he needed to know a little bit more about all of the people who were surrounding us.

"When I arrived in New-York, I knew no one except my room-mate, Lisa. She introduced me to these persons and this city felt like home immediatly. They were all so nice and welcoming...you know Harvey, they may not have as much money as people from your world do but they are ten times richer."

He didn't say anything, and the music started. "Feel so close" by Calvin Harris.

I started to move my body as the music was speeding up and than jumped up in the air as everyone did. I looked at Harvey as I was jumping and lost focus on what I was doing when somebody stepped on my feet and made me fall. Luckily, I was catched by a man who took me in his arms and who raised me up. Harvey was holding me tight and not letting go. We had a hard time breathing normaly and couldn't look anywhere but into each others eyes. I knew that I shouldn't have let myself playing the game but I couldn't help it. I put my arms on his shoulders and slowly crossed my fingers through his hair. I was watching his lips and he was watching mine. His hands went a little down on my back, he was making me shiver.

I started moving my body again and dancing. He did the same thing. My whole body was burning. When I raised my head to look into his eyes again something kept me from doing it. He kissed me, passionately, wildly. It was so great that I couldn't stop it if I wanted, so great that I never wanted it to end. Than we kissed more softly, gently, it was a beautiful.


	12. Chapter 12- Let it be

I didn't know for how long we had been kissing but long enough for me to start using my brain again. The feeling was way too good to be right, I knew we couldn't go any further or start any relationship but still I couldn't let go of him. His lips were stuck on mine spreading a feeling of desire into me. I stopped it and finally found a way out of the crowd. As he was following me, I went out of the club.

"Where are you going?" He said behind my back.

"I just... need to breathe." I said, almost suffocating.

"Are you okay?" He came near to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I stepped back and looked at him with a sorry face.

"What just happened was ... I mean it was a bad ... thing, maybe we could just forget it." I had a hard time expressing what I felt like, my stomach was hurting, like I was saying things that I didn't mean.

"A bad thing? You didn't seem to find it that bad a few minutes ago." He looked upset.

"I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy it, I'm saying that I wasn't thinking about the consequences."

"What consequences? "

"You are my boss."

"You think that I don't know that? You use this as an excuse everytime you want to push me away!"

"I'm pushing you away only because I know that whatever might happen will lead us to trouble!"

"No one cares about me being with you Charlotte! The only person that it seems to bother is you."

"Harvey! I'm your intern! What do you think people would think if they saw us kissing on a club on a friday night?"

"You're afraid about what people are going to think, fine, but don't you dare think that all I want is to hook up with you on fridays. "

"Than what it is that you want from me? I mean... you don't even know me!" He put his hands on my shoulders.

"I want to know you! Charlotte, I want you to give me a chance! I know that I'm not the perfect man but I'm trying to show you this side of me that I haven't showed to a lot of people un my life" He took my hands and smiled, and looked at me with these eyes that you just couldn't resist to and said"Please."

I smiled back "You have some pretty good arguments ..." He rolled his fingers through my hair and put his face a little closer to mine when my phone rang.

"Take it." he whispered.

I sighed.

"Hey Donna."

"Charlotte, are you with Harvey?"

"Yes I am."

"Come with him to the office now!"

"Why what's going on?"

"It's his mother..."

"Is she okay?"

"She's more than okay, she just made a deal with Jessica."


	13. Chapter 13- Already gone

We were walking through the hallway to the elevator without telling each other a word, I was busy imagining what was going on upstairs.

Harvey pushed the button and looked at me in the eyes.

"Whatever is going to happen, you have to know that I'm with you." I said.

"Don't worry, whatever is the deal they made, I'm sure that Jessica has a plan in her mind."

"Okay..." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the elevator.

We were arriving in his office when I noticed that his mother was sitting on his chair and that Jessica was standing up. Mike was leaning on the wall far from them and Donna was sitting next to him.

"Harvey" Lily said.

"Mother."

"I see that your intern isn't leaving you for a second anymore." She said, looking at me from head to toe.

"What am I here for?" He said.

"Well, I thought that you should learn the news from myself as soon as possible."

"What is it?"

"I figured out that you were playing me all this time so let's say that by now, the "Specter" part of Pearson-Specter isn't referring to you anymore... if you know what I mean."

"Jessica isn't going to fire me."

"And that's not what I want her to do. You're still working here Harvey, the only thing that is changing is that I have full control on you, and the people you work with." She looked at me and rose from her chair. She took a big box from behind her and gave it to me. "Charlotte Martin, you are fired." She said with a smile on her face.

"Jessica." Harvey said.

"Goodbye Charlotte." Jessica said.

"Please, you know that this is a big chance for me." I said.

"Enough" Lily added.

"You may think that you won, but you didn't. You just lost your son forever."

"I did what was best for him, I'm sure he will soon understand it."

"No you didn't! You did what was best for yourself!"

Mike came closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder whispering "Calm Down", I ignored him.

"I really hope that one day you will understand that Harvey deserves a way better mother than you."

"What do you know about good mothers? When a mother is supposed to dedicate her entire life to her child, yours killed herself."

I came closer to her and slapped her in the face. It was supposed to be relieving but really, it just increased my rage. I took the box and left the room.


	14. Chapter 14- Stand by me

I couldn't remember the last time that I had been so angry... I felt like my head was going to blow up.

"Charlotte wait!" Mike yelled. He kept the door of the elevator from closing, "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Please tell me that when you say home you mean your appartment and not France..."

"I don't know Mike ..."

"Charlotte you have to fight back, you can't just leave your dream behind you!"

"He is right" Harvey appeared next to him.

"There's nothing I can do to stay here. I have no power."

"Actually, there is one thing ..." Harvey responded.

"No. I know what you are thinking about but I'm not doing it." I refused to use Alexander to get what I want.

"Think about it Charlotte."

"I don't want to!"

"Than that's it? You're just going to leave ? I thought you were stronger than that!"

"I'll figure out a way to come back to New-York, I'm sure that my university will find another firm for me"

"I can assure you that my mother will never let that happen, and if she has the help of Jessica than you are done in New-York."

"Are you saying that the only way for me to stay here is to betray a person than has never done anything to hurt me and who actually kind of likes me?"

"Pretty much."

"Than I guess I'm done here." I went into the elevator and Harvey entered it with me. Mike stayed outside, I guess he probably understood that we needed to be on our own.

"Do you have feelings for him?" He said.

"No, of course not, we went out only once."

"Do you have feelings for me?" He asked, with his little attractive smile

"Harvey."

"I guess not, I mean, we only went out once."

"This is different."

"Is it?"

"Harvey! What is your point?"

"I'm trying to find someone who will keep you from leaving. I kind of wish it could be me."

"Don't overestimate yourself." I said, smiling and joking obviously. He got a little bit closer to me and slowly touched my face. "It looks like a dejà vu" I said.

"Except that this time I can do this." He kissed me. I hugged him after a few seconds. I loved how our relationship was at this point, just easy. The problem was that it wasn't going to last. I was so upset that I had to do this, to walk away from him, I knew that we could be so amazing together , but we just needed time to build something up.

"My flight is tomorrow morning"

"You just ruined the moment." He smiled.

"Sorry."

He kissed my cheek and added "I'll drive you to the airport"


	15. Chapter 15- No good in goodbye

I was finishing packing my last suitcase when my roomate, Lisa, knocked on my bedroom door.

"I made you pancakes sweetie." Her eyes were starting to tear up. I went to hug her, and she added. "I can't believe that's the last time that..."

"No. That's not the last time Lisa. I'll be back, I promise."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too... and your pancakes." She laughed, and after a few seconds left to the living room.

I sat down on my bed, starring at the empty shelves. 4 months in New-York and it was already over. I could not believe it and at this point, holding on to hope was really hard.

"CHARLIE!"

"Yes?" I answered.

"Come over here!"

"What's going on?" I said while coming next to her. She was leaning on the sofa and looking through the window.

"Your driver is here" Harvey was standing next to his wonderful Ferrari, a bouquet of red and white roses in one hand. The winter snow was falling on his black coat and he was smiling, genuinely smiling. He took his phone out of his coat and mine rang a few seconds after.

"I'm coming" I said quickly. I gathered my two suitcases and hugged Lisa one last time. She cryed like a fountain and let me go. I didn't know that I loved her that much before actually having to leave her.

"Don't forget me to fast please." I said

"I won't, but I don't want to cry everytime I see something that reminds me of you, so your healthy shits on the refregerator for example, they're going right on the trash, sorry."

I laughed and left.

Harvey handed me the flowers and kissed me on one cheek.

"They're really pretty, thank you." He smiled and stored my suitcases on his car, than opened the door to me.

For a few minutes, we didn't talk. I was just starring at the streets of New-York, being already nostalgic. Than he said :

"You could've stayed a little longer, and give yourself time to say goodbye to everyone."

"I know I could have, but I didn't have the courage to. Also, your mum bought me the plane ticket... so nice of her."

"She is going to pay for everything that she did."

"Don't focus on revenge Harvey, it never ends up well."

"I'm not going to let go ."

I sighed "Ok. Just ... don't hurt yourself."

I took a CD out of my handbag and played it on the car. He started smiling and looked at me, with a mocking expression

"What?" I said

"Bruno Mars? Seriously?"

"He is amazing."

"I bet you have poster of him in your bedroom, next to your bed."

"How old do you think I am, twelve?"

"Well... no offense but you are tiny."

"Well, no offense but you are a jerk."

"I know that." I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

I put the volume up. And he laughed. God I wished I could've stayed with him.

An hour later, we were waiting in the airport, and it was time for me to go.

"Thank you Harvey, for everything" I hugged him for awhile, than he said :

"I'll find a way to get you back." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I took my handbag and left. He caught my arm and dragged me closer to him. He kissed me passionately and it was... just perfect. I felt butterflies in my stomach and just wanted to cry at this point, so I stepped back.

"If it doesn't work out, or if it takes a lot of time for me to come back, please, don't wait for me. Just live your life ok?"

"Ok."

"Tell Donna and Mike I'm sorry for not saying goodbye, I'm going to miss them."

"They will miss you too."


	16. Chapter 16- Say something

**Dear readers, thank you very much for all of the happiness that you are bringing me each day! I love to see that their are more and more of you who are reading "King of thieves" . At the beginning, I was actually writing down the story that was in my head,just for fun, I didn't know that people would get interested in it which is why there is mostly dialogues and not a lot of description. Now, I think about you, and that's why I would like to know what do you think is going to happen to Charlotte and Harvey (Charvey)? Do you have any suggestions or ideas for the following chapters? And if you have any private questions, feel free to ask, there's no problem. Thanks again, and I hope you will like this chapter.**

**xoxo, twf.**

* * *

Toulouse, France

He was smilling and laughing as we were talking for hours. It was the first time, actually, that we talked that much. Unfortunately, it had to be done through a computer. I was wondering if I made the right choice, I took so many risks that I wished I'd never regret, indeed, Harvey did put me out of my comfort zone. Kissing my boss, on a club, a friday night, that was so not me.

"Charlotte?" ... "Charlotte?"

"Yes? Sorry... I was lost in my thoughts." I smiled.

"More like falling asleep." Harvey said.

"I'm really, really jet lagged."

"Go to bed."

"We'll talk later, right?"

"If you still want to."

"Don't be stupid... bye."

"Bye."

Then, I pretty much spent the whole week-end sleeping and looking at photos from my 4 months in New-York. Pathetic, I know ...

Tuesday Capitole University

"Mr Duran?"

"Charlotte! How are you?"

"I'm great thanks, what about you?"

"I'm good! So, how is New-York so far?."

"Well.." I explained him everything. I just forgot to mention the part where I flirt with Harvey Specter and slap his mother.

"Oh Charlotte... I'm sorry that you were caught in the middle of this."

"Yes, I know, but I came here to know if you could help me?"

"Of course, there's this firm in London... they would be happy to have you!"

"No no, I want New-York."

"But you understand that it is going to be hard to get, right? Also, you don't have a lot of time to look for another firm."

"I may have an idea..."

"Tell me." I knew that Harvey wasn't going to like it, but it was the only way.

"Do you know a lawyer called Mr. Wesley?"

"I've heard about him."

"Well he already asked me to work with him but I said no, I guess that I can go back on my words ?" That was a lie, I knew it. But I also knew that Alexandre and his father liked me and that they wouldn't be to hard to convince.

"You have 2 weeks, otherwise the university won't be able to pay for you anymore."

"Deal."

"Charlotte?"

"Yes?"

"It was nice to see you again."

Wednesday Paris Charles-De-Gaulle airport.

It was Christmas Eve, and I was dying, just dying to live France. I thought about Harvey, and his face when he would see me, hopefully he would be happy. As a sign from the universe, I noticed 2 voice mails left in my cellphone.

(1) "Charlotte. Maybe we could talk, if you have time. Call me back." Harvey

(2) "I hate it here. My mother is controlling every single one of my moves and Donna is working all the time so I can never talk to her, Mike isn't working with me anymore, he's on the floor bellow and you, you're just in another country and I wish you were here. I... I miss... your hair, they smell good all the time and they are always soft. I miss having you working next to me and just looking at you. I miss your green eyes. I miss you, you know ... Bye" Harvey

New-York

I was standing in front of his door, and knocked. I was so nervous and so impatient. I couldn't wait.

He opened the door.

"Merry Christmas." I said.

"Charlotte." He looked shocked

"I know that we don't know everything about each other, but I really like you and you... you make me feel nervous Harvey, really, but a good nervous. And ... yeah, I missed you too."

"Oh." He responded.

"Harvey?" A female voice said from his kitchen.

"Who is this?" I said.

I saw Scottie arriving behind him, wearing nothing but underwear and one of his shirt.

"Charlotte? Oh, I didn't know you were back." She said.

"What are you doing here?" I said, slowly, just trying to control myself.

"Well, that's pretty obvious." She wrapped her arms around him and he didn't say anything. He was just starring at me.


End file.
